


Cheering Up a Sick Lumpy

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy Town [13]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The original Lumpy's friends come to cheer him up after he catches a cold.





	Cheering Up a Sick Lumpy

Once again, Cyan Lumpy had come down with a cold, and Red Lumpy made him stay in bed for most of the day. Cyan was having a hard time with his cold - but not for as long as he thought.

“Aaah... Haaaaaah...” The original Lumpy inhaled as he tilted his neck back, his nose twitching and nostrils flaring up. “HAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

Then he shot his upper body forwards as he sneezed loudly into a tissue that he’d been holding in his hands. When Cyan Lumpy recovered, he sniffled audibly and rubbed his nose with his forefinger, ignoring the tissue he had just used.

“Bless you, Lumpy!” said Red Lumpy, who had been standing close to him. He pulled out another tissue from his tissue box and handed him the tissue. Cyan took it and blew his nose loudly into it.

“Uuugh...” Cyan Lumpy groaned slightly as he wiped his nose with the tissue. “Thadks, Red.” Another sniffle. “Ad thadks for takidg care of be.”

Red Lumpy smiled at him in response. “That’s what friends do, right?”

The original Lumpy nodded in agreement. Suddenly there was a knock at Red Lumpy’s door, so he went to get it. Standing at the door were Yellow Lumpy and Lavender Lumpy.

“Hi, Red!” said Lavender Lumpy.

“Hey, Red!” Yellow Lumpy said.

“Oh, hey, guys!” Red Lumpy greeted them in return. “What’s up?”

“We just wanted to visit Lumpy and hang out with him,” Lavender stated.

“Okay, but you might want to be careful,” replied Red. “Lumpy’s a little under the weather.”

“With a cold?” Yellow clarified.

“Afraid so.” Red nodded. “I had to put him to bed and take care of him. But now that you’re here, I suppose you could cheer him up, too.”

Then the three of them heard an explosive sneeze from the bedroom. “AHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

The original Lumpy was still laying in bed, rubbing his nose with his forefinger. Suddenly, Yellow and Lavender poked their heads in through the door to the bedroom.

“Knock knock!” Yellow Lumpy said.

“Hey, Lumpy! Bless you!” said Lavender.

Cyan Lumpy smiled in response, still rubbing his nose. “Thadks... What bridgs you guys here?”

Red Lumpy came back in the room. “Turns out, Lavender and Yellow wanted to come here and make you feel better,” he explained to Cyan.

“Yeah!” said Yellow. “We even brought you a couple of things to help you deal with your cold.”

“Really?” Cyan Lumpy looked a little excited, but then he needed to sneeze again. “Haaaah... Ah...” He put both of his hands over his mouth and sneezed again, mildly but audibly. “Aaaaaaaah-chooooooooooooooooooooooo!”

“Bless you!” said Yellow Lumpy as Cyan rubbed his nose with his forefinger. “I’ll give you my gift first; I made it myself.”

“Okay,” Cyan replied. He blew his nose into a tissue and wiped his nose.

Yellow Lumpy walked over to Cyan, then reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a get well card.

Cyan Lumpy’s eyes widened in happy surprise. “You bade that yourself?”

“Yep!” Yellow handed him the card and allowed him to read it.

The card had a detailed drawing of a bouquet of flowers on the front, with the words “We are thinking of you” over it. When he opened the card, there were some pressed flowers inside, along with the words “And hoping you feel better soon.” The card had Yellow’s signature, along with Lavender’s.

“I signed it, too,” Lavender stated. “Did you see?”

“Oh, thadk you so buch, guys!” said Cyan Lumpy. His heart was touched from what he’d read. “This is really sweet!”

“I’m glad you like it,” Yellow said. He reached into his pocket again as Cyan put the card on the end table close to him. “And my other gift...”

Before he could finish what he was going to say, however, Cyan needed to sneeze again. He held his hands close to his mouth as he inhaled, nostrils twitching.

“Aaaah... Haaaaah... Aaaah, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”

The sneeze was an unexpected double, causing Red, Yellow and Lavender to cringe in unison. Cyan Lumpy pulled his hands away from his mouth, then rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

“Excuse be...” said Lumpy, weakly.

“Wow! BLESS you!” said Yellow Lumpy. He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a handkerchief, which was a light blue in color and had barely visible flowers embroidering it. “Here, why don’t you use this?”

Cyan Lumpy, still rubbing his nose, noticed the handkerchief and smiled. He took it from Yellow and blew his nose twice into it. Sighing in relief, Cyan wiped his nose.

“Thadk you,” said the original Lumpy.

“Oh, you’re welcome,” said Yellow Lumpy. “I was going to give you that handkerchief, anyway.”

Cyan Lumpy sniffled and continued to wipe his nose. “Really, though, thadk you. I’b sure this’ll help be feel better.”

“By the way, I have a gift, too!” Lavender Lumpy said. He walked over to Cyan, reached behind his back and pulled out a bowl with a lid on it.

“What is it?” Cyan Lumpy wanted to know.

“Why don’t you just take a sniff?” Lavender offered. He removed the lid as a familiar scent wafted from the bowl.

The original Lumpy nodded, then took a few deep sniffs. The air smelled like chicken noodle soup. He couldn't help but smile.

“You bade be chicked doodle soup?”

“That’s right!” Lavender said with a nod. He put down the lid and handed the bowl to Cyan Lumpy, along with a spoon. “I always heard that Red made the best chicken soup for you when you’re sick, but I decided to make some myself.”

“Thadk you,” Cyan said with a smile. He dipped the spoon into the bowl to collect a little soup, then took it into his mouth.

“How is it?” Lavender Lumpy wanted to know.

“It’s really good,” said the original Lumpy. “I cad’t eved tell the differedce betweed yours ad Red’s, it’s that good.”

“Wow, thanks!” said Lavender. “Maybe I should make some for myself when I get home...”

Cyan ate a little bit more of his soup, being as careful as he could to not spill. At one point while he was eating, he needed to sneeze, but just to be safe, he turned away from his friends and made his sneeze the smallest sneeze he could muster.

“Haaah-choo!” It was a little painful, but it was worth it, because it was barely audible and had no mess whatsoever. Lumpy rubbed his nose a little with his forefinger. “Scuse me.”

That his friends heard.

“No problem. And bless you, Lumpy,” said Red Lumpy.

Cyan Lumpy smiled, rubbed his nose a little more and went back to eating his soup. It took him a few minutes, but he enjoyed it as much as he could, and made it clear to Red, Yellow and Lavender that he loved it.

Finally the bowl was empty. Lumpy placed the spoon in the bowl and put it on the end table. Then, however, Red Lumpy picked up the bowl and walked out of the room to clean it. Yellow and Lavender stayed in the room with Cyan, however.

“Lavender,” Cyan started, “thadk you so very, very buch for bakidg be that soup.” He turned to Yellow. “Ad Yellow, thadk you so much for bakidg be that card. It was beautiful.”

Yellow blushed as he received the compliment. “I was pretty happy with how it turned out myself.”

The original Lumpy gave a light sniffle. “But bost of all... thadk you so, so buch for cobidg over to cheer be up.”

Yellow and Lavender both smiled warmly at him. “You’re welcome!” they both said.

Cyan Lumpy smiled as well, but then his nose twitched and nostrils flared up. Another sneeze was on the way. He tilted his neck back as he began to inhale.

“Aaaah... Haaaaaah... AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH--” But before he could sneeze, Yellow and Lavender each placed their forefingers right underneath Cyan’s nose. His breath immediately returned to normal. “Phew.”

“That was close!” Lavender said as he removed his forefinger, along with Yellow.

“Thadks, guys...” Cyan Lumpy picked up his handkerchief, intending to wipe his nose with it. But before he could, the tickle in his nose returned, this time at a near unimaginable point. With no time to react, Lumpy tilted his upper body as far back as he could, covering his nose with his handkerchief the whole time, and then exploded massively.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!”

The sneeze was so loud it caused Yellow and Lavender to cringe. As it was released right into the handkerchief, however, they were glad they didn’t get sprayed. The original Lumpy pulled his handkerchief away from his snout as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

“Bless YOU!” Lavender Lumpy said, emphatically.

“Yeah! Bless you!” Yellow Lumpy agreed.

“Thadks...” Cyan Lumpy said, still rubbing his nose. He blew his nose into his handkerchief, which he then wiped his nose with.

“Anyway, we hope you feel better soon, Lumpy,” Yellow Lumpy said.

“We’ve all caught colds before, and let’s face it; it’s tough,” Lavender added. “But whenever you have a cold, we’ll definitely come over to cheer you up. As much as cards and soup help, I think the best medicine of all is a little bit of companionship.”

“That’s a really good point, Lavender,” Cyan said with a smile.

“And don’t forget to make the best of your cold,” Yellow Lumpy went on. “It’s true that it isn’t fun, but that doesn’t mean you don't have to keep yourself happy.”

“You’re right, too, Yellow,” said Cyan.

“We’re gonna go now,” Lavender said. “Hope you get better soon, Lumpy!”

He and Yellow then walked out of the bedroom, with Cyan waving to them as they left. The original Lumpy then lay back in bed, thinking about everything his friends told him. While he was lost in his thoughts, Red Lumpy came back into the room.

“I’m glad Yellow and Lavender stopped by,” said Red Lumpy.

“Be too,” replied Cyan. “They gave be sobe good advice, too; I bay be sick, but I cad still bake the best of it. Ad alodg with Lavender’s soup, their visit was the best part of by code so far.”

“I’m glad you found something positive about it,” Red replied with a smile.

Cyan Lumpy then yawned quietly into his hand. “Hey, Red, I’b gettidg sleepy. I thidg I’b godda take a dap.”

“Well, alright, then. You could use some rest, after all.” Red Lumpy looked around the room, found a blue teddy bear and offered it to Cyan. “Would you like this teddy bear to sleep with you, too?”

Cyan smiled, gently took the plush bear and gave it a hug. “Thadk you, Red.”

Red Lumpy smiled at him. “You’re welcome, Lumpy. Enjoy your nap.”

Cyan Lumpy turned on his side, his beloved teddy bear in his arms as his eyelids began to fall. Red Lumpy slowly walked to the door, switched on the ceiling fan, then turned off the light and left the room. He left the door open, however, in case Lumpy needed something later.


End file.
